


Charmspeak and Robots

by RedEatsPaint



Series: Different Worlds [2]
Category: Avengers, Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, Marvel, Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Crossover, Demigods, F/F, F/M, LGBT, M/M, Marvel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEatsPaint/pseuds/RedEatsPaint
Summary: Sequel to Demigods At Hogwarts. Read that first if you haven't already!"I can't support you anymore. You are going to go live with your uncle while I try to get everything back. I don't know how long that will take but, we'll be together again, don't worry."Takes place a month after the last story so it's July now!All characters have been aged up to 18, Percabeth is going to college in the fallCharacters owned by Rick Riordan and Disney
Relationships: Caleo, Calypso & Leo Valdez, Percy Jackson & Annabeth Chase, Tony Stark & Pepper Potts, percabeth - Relationship
Series: Different Worlds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838464
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little starter to the story!

Here is a little opener for the next book in my universe! 

Without further ado,

Enjoy!

Word count- 200

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Piper pov-

"What is it dad?" I asked

"I'm, I'm broke. I haven't landed a role in months and I'm deep in debt. While I figure this all out, you are going to live with your uncle back in New York. Manhattan to be exact." He explained 

"Oh dad, are you sure you don't want me to stay and help you out?" Don't get me wrong, I was super scared and worried. What if dad never got back on his feet? I feel guilty for being happy about going back to New York.

"No, I'll be fine. You need to start packing alright? Pack a few fancier things just in case." 

As I started walking to my room dad called out,

"One more thing, I love you alright? I'm going to get us out of this, just you wait." 

"Alright, I love you too." I softly smiled

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At the airport-

"Bye dad!" I yelled one last time. Who knows how long until I see him again.

"Last call for Manhattan, New York."

Let's start the next chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Love ya'll,

January out! ❤️


	2. Tony

Enjoy!

Word count- 1,000

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
JFK Airport-

I am currently waiting for my niece, Piper, to arrive. Apparently her father asked Pepper if she could watch her for a while. Pepper, being the nice person she is, of course said yes. Turns out that the day she was arriving was the day Pepper was out of town leaving me to pick her up. I'm not sure this is going to go well, a kid living in the Avengers tower? I don't doubt she can take care of herself, she is 18 after all, but the tower gets attacked at least once a week. Not exactly sure those are the best living conditions.

My thoughts were interrupted when I see a girl identical to the picture on my phone looking around lost.

As I walk up to her I ask, "Hi are you Piper?"

She responded with, "Yes, are you Tony?"

"The one and only." I smirked

"I beg to differ but whatever." She laughed

"What do you mean?" I questioned

"Tony is a relatively common name so you are not the only one. Tony Stark on the other hand..." she trailed off, but I knew what she meant.

"Do you have your bag?" 

"Yup!"

"Ready to head?"

"Definitely."

"Then let's go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At the car-

"Ok, we need to make one stop before we go to the tower, you ok with that?" It didn't matter if she was or not, we were going.

"I have a feeling I don't have a choice but yes, I'm fine." She answered

We drove for about twenty minutes before making it to the apartment.

"Stay here, I'll be back."

"Whatever you say."

I knocked on the door and May answered,

"I'm here to take your nephew again."

She smiled, "How long?"

"About a week, I'll call if it's longer than intended." 

"Peter! Pack a bag for a week!" She yelled 

"Kay!"

In about five minutes Peter came running with a bag slung around his shoulder.

"Hey Mr. Stark!" He said chipperly

"Hey kid."

"Bye Aunt May." He kissed her on the cheek before going outside.

"If he gets killed I'll have your head."

"Noted."

I went outside and as I heard the door lock behind me we started walking.

"So before we get to the car I need to tell you something." We both stopped and he looked at me.

"My niece is going to be staying with us for a while and she is already in the car. I'm telling you now so you don't get scared."

"Uhh thank you?" It sounded more like a question

When we made it down to the car I told Peter to stay put instead of get in.

"Why?" He asked

"I'm going to introduce you two."

I went up to the back left window and knocked.

Piper looked up from the book she was reading to see me motioning her out.

"Ok, Piper, this is Peter. Peter, Piper."

"Hi."

"Hi."

It wasn't awkward, they both just seemed uninterested.

"Well, everyone ready?" 

"Yep!" Peter said

Piper just nodded

"Let's get a move on then."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At the tower-

"Alright, everyone out."

"Do you need any help?" Peter asked Piper

"No, thank you though."

Once she had her suitcase we went upstairs.

"Ok, Peter you know where your room is, Piper, follow me."

We started walking in the opposite direction of Spider-Man until we made it to a guest room.

"This will be your room, it's just plain white but tomorrow we can go get some better sheets or whatever. You can even paint the room, I don't care. Tonight I'm having a few people over. Not many, just a small family. You can eat earlier if you want, or you can eat with us, up to you."

"If you don't mind me asking, who is coming over?" She asked

"The Dares, why?" I answered 

"Oh! I know their daughter." She smiled, "If I'm not a bother, I'll eat with you."

"You won't be I promise. Pepper will be home any minute now so she'll be dining with us too." I started walking away before hearing

"Thank you for letting me stay here Uncle Tony."

I smiled softly, "Of course."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A few hours later-

I was waiting outside of Piper's room when she finally called "I'm ready!" She came out in a teal, long sleeved, what's it called? A romper? She looked like she had taken a shower because her hair was now tied up in a ponytail.

"You look nice." I stated

"Thank you." She replied 

"They should be here any minute." As soon as the words left my mouth, Jarvis said,

"There are three people at the door, would you like me to let them in sir?"

"Yes."

I looked back at Piper and she looked terrified.

"It's just Jarvis, an AI. He won't hurt anyone."

She looked relieved, "Let's go greet the guests."

We came into the main room at the same time the elevator door opened.

As soon as...Rachel? I think her name was, saw Piper she ran and engulfed her in a big hug.

"I missed you so much!" She said once they let go.

"I missed you too!"

Mr. Dare coughed, "Would you girls like to eat somewhere else while the adults talk?"

"We have a lot of catching up to do." Rachel answered 

Her dad gave her some money and said, "Go eat out if you want."

"Is that ok with you Aunt Pepper?" Piper asked

"Of course, go catch up with your friend."

Rachel grabbed Pipes hand and they ran into the elevator laughing.

"Well, we have a meeting to go to, don't we Stark?" Mrs. Dare said coldly

"Yes, I believe we do."

I grabbed Peppers' hand and we walked into the meeting room.

I took one last look at the living room before closing the blinders and door.

"You can stop with the act now Talos." I sighed

"As you wish."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Love ya'll,

January out! ❤️


	3. Rachel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to say this, if you don't like the formatting, read on wattpad! It's published there first and it's under the same username.

Should I only do three povs, or switch between more peeps? Up to ya'll.

Anyways, enjoy!

Word count- 378  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Time Square-

Piper and I laughed all the way down to time square.

"Where do you want to eat?" I asked her.

"Let's go to that place over there, I missed New York pizza." She said while pointing.

"Alright, let's go!" I yelled while grabbing her hand once more.

"How many?" The man at the front desk asked.

"Two" I answered 

"Right this way."

He led us back outside to where we were seated and went back inside.

"What are you gonna get red?" Piper asked.

"Probably the Tomato Basil."

"Me too." She replied

"What would you girls like to drink?" A new person came up to us, an older woman.

"Water please." I said

"Water as well." Piper copied

"And are you two ready to order?"

Piper and I made quick I contact, "Yes." We said at the same time

"What would you two like?"

"We not would like the tomato basil pizza please."

She quickly nodded before taking our menus and walking away.

"So what do you want to do after this?" I asked her.

"Well, we can go back to the tower and hang out in my room. I know we are in New York but the time difference is really getting to me." She answered.

"Then we can do that."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back at the tower- 

We went to her room and shut the door.

"Are you ok?" I asked quietly.

"Not really, no." She whispered 

"You know it's not your fault right? Nobody could of stopped it." I was crying a little bit, but Piper was balling. 

I went over and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"If on-only I was th-there. I could, I could've stopped it." She cried.

"No, that's not true and you know it. The fates were the only ones in control. If you were there you both would've died. He wouldn't want that."

"I wasn't there when he died. I can never forget that."

"Sweetie no, look at me." I demanded 

"You were right where Jay wanted you to be, safe. Ok?"

She slightly nodded

"Say it."

"O-ok."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Definitely shorter so sorry but I'm tired.

Love y'all,

January out! ❤️


	4. Tony

Sorry for the small break, honestly didn't know what to write about but I think I do now.

Also! End Game, Infinity War, and Thor Ragnarok doesn't exist in this au.

With that out of the way,

Enjoy!

Word count-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That morning-

"Bye Rachel!" Piper called one last time.

"So today we are going to get paint, sheets, and whatever else you want for you room. Then I have a meeting. Sound good?" I explained.

She nodded quietly before disappearing to her room to change.

I sat on the couch with my head in my hands as I thought over what happened last night.

The Skrulls are saying that the Kree are heading straight to earth. I asked if they would fight by our side but they can't, but they will take refugees after the inevitable battle.

I've been trying to contact Carol but she's somewhere in space saving the galaxy.

I was knocked out of my thoughts by Peter.

"Are you ok Mr. Stark?" He asked with concern.

"Yes, just...nevermind. We need to get going. Piper, you ready?" I called 

"Yep!" She yelled, she ran into the room while she was braiding her hair. She was wearing overall shorts with an orange shirt. It had words but I couldn't read it.

"Let's go then."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Two hours later-

Everything has been bought and now it's time for my meeting.

I walked into the room as everyone logged on. By everyone, I mean just Carol.

"What is so important that you couldn't wait until I got back to earth?" She asked annoyed

"I can't find Thor, I was wondering if you have seen him." I said

"So you called a meeting? Why didn't you ask Clint or Natasha?" She seemed a little bit worried now.

"I haven't tried yet but this is a space issue, plus Nat is on vacation with Clint and his family." I sighed.

"Have you spoken with Talos?" I asked

"No, have you?"

"Yes, he told me that He saw some Asgardians fleeing. That's why I'm looking for Thor." I explained.

(I had to stop because Micheal in the Bathroom came on)

"Ok, I'll ask around. I have to go." She said.

"Bye Carol."

"Bye Tony."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Here is the room if you wanted to know-

This was finished at school during free period if you wanted to know

Love y'all,

January out! ❤️


	5. Peter

I'm so flipping tired. You guys probably realize I don't edit my stories. As soon as they are done they are out. That is because 

1) I'm a lazy loaf of bread 

2) I normally catch my mistakes

That was my rant

Enjoy!

Word count- 347

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Tower-

Mr. Stark dropped us off on our floor and left, telling us to bond or whatever. (His words!)

Anyway, we are now in an awkward situation, I'm not very good in awkward situations.

"So, what do you normally do in your free time?" Piper finally asked.

"Uhh, I don't really have much free time between saving the world and school." I replied honestly (unlike Janus-)

"Same." She whispered under her breath.

"What?" 

"Nothing!" She said quickly.

"What aren't you telling me?" I kept asking. This went on for an hour before she cracked.

"Fine, I'll tell you. But first, you have to swear on the river styx to not tell anyone what I am about to tell you unless I say it's ok, understand?"

Even though I'm slightly confused I nod my head, "I swear on the river Styx."

"Good, now you may need to sit down."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After Explaining-

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, but the better question is, are you? You've been through so much-" I cut him off, "Compared to all my friends, what I've been through is nothing. It doesn't matter now though! Want to make cookies?" She asked, changing the mood.

"Sure!"

Thirty minutes later there was flour everywhere but good cookies nonetheless.

We quickly finished cleaning up before Mr. Rogers came through.

"Hello Peter, hello- wait, who are you?" He asked.

"Piper Mclean. I'm here because I'm staying with my aunt and uncle." She responded.

"And who are they?" He asked again.

"Mr. Stark and Mrs. Potts." I chimed in.

"I didn't know they had a niece." He seemed like he was talking to himself here.

"Do you want a cookie?" I questioned.

"Sure." He said before taking one.

The rest of the day was spent just hanging out with the daughter of Aphrodite.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Definitely short, sorry about that.

Love y'all, 

January out! ❤️


	6. Thor

Ooh another chapter? Wow, well I'm really bored

Enjoy!

Word count- 221

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A week later-

I came running through the door to the common floor, voices approaching. I had to tell them what I found out.

"Guys! I have important information!" I called as I ran into the living room.

I looked around, everyone was here. There was a new person too.

"Who are you?" I asked

"She's my niece, and can stay." Pepper said before the girl could say anything.

"Alright. First of all, My father is dead. Second of all, my sister, Hel, is free. Her goal is to rule all the worlds, her first stop is Midgard."  
I breathed, "She will stop at nothing to get what she wants, we need to be prepared."

"That's why the asgardians were fleeing." Tony said to himself.

"How do you know about that?" I asked, suspicious.

"Talos spoke to me the same night Piper got here. He told me he saw your people out in space." He explained.

"I, I'll be right back." The girl, now known as Piper, said.

"Well we need to get prepared."

"Let's go." Steve said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I said Thor: Ragnarok doesn't exist in this, doesn't mean the characters don't.

Anygay, this is short so I'm gonna get started on the next chapter right now.

Love y'all,

January out! ❤️


	7. Piper

Another shortie, sorry peeps.

Enjoy!

Word count- 113

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I ran to the farthest bathroom so no one could here me before locking the door and pulling out a drachma.

"Please pick up please pick up." She muttered.

"Hey it's Annabeth Chase-" I cut here off.

"Annie! We have a problem." I yelled.

"Piper! What's wrong?" She asked.

"Have you ever heard of Hella?" I asked.

"Yes but I'm probably not the best person to be talking about her to." She responded.

"Then who is?" Instead of giving a direct answer she said, "I'll call you back."

It was about five minutes before Annie called back.

"This isn't good..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Uh oh...

Love y'all,

January out! ❤️


	8. Annabeth

Enjoy!

Word count- 100

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Here's the thing, Hel isn't Greek. She isn't Roman either. Gods! She isn't even Egyptian for goodness sake! I have no knowledge on her." I ranted.

"So we're doomed?" Piper asked.

"Not necessarily. I have a cousin, Magnus. He's the son of Frey. If I'm right, he should know some things on her. Try IMing him. Say, 'Magnus Chase, Hotel Valhalla.' Trust me." I explained.

"Alright, I'm trusting you Annie. Bye." 

"Bye." I said, before swiping my hand through the mist.

Good luck Pipes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next chapter coming up in ten or so minutes!

Love y'all,

January out! ❤️


	9. Magnus

Are you ready my children?

You better be!

Enjoy!

Word count-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Valhalla-

I was in my room, hanging out with Alex. I was about to ask him something before this rainbow appeared with some person.

"Hello?" I called.

"Hi! Are you Annabeths' cousin?" The person asked.

"Uh yes, Who are you?" Alex slapped my arm.

"Ow! What was that for!" I yelped.

"People want you dead! Don't go around telling people who you are!" He yelled.

"But whoever this is knows Annabeth, I think we can trust them." I argued.

"You have a right to be paranoid, I would be too. Don't worry, I'm a friend of Annie. We have a problem and she directed me to you." They explained.

"Who are you?" Alex asked.

"My name is Piper, I'm a daughter of Aphrodite." Piper told us.

"Ok, what's your problem?"

"Well, I'm in avengers tower, and Thor told us that Odin is dead and his sister Hella is free." 

Me and Alex looked at eachother, "We're coming to Manhattan." Alex decided.

"Then Hurry." Piper hung up.

"Are we ready for this?" I asked him.

"Of course, we need to get Blitz and Hearth though." I nodded.

"Let's get going."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'm actually really excited, how about y'all?

Love y'all,

January out! ❤️

P.s. sorry for being so short!


	10. Alex

I'm trying to write on the weekends, Mondays, Tuesdays, and every other Friday. I'll probably write on most weekends but that's not confirmed. I just thought a schedule might help everyone out.

Enjoy!

Word count- 800

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Valhalla-

"Are you ready Maggie?" I called out.

"Yup! You can come in now!" He yelled back.

I went into his bedroom to see him clearly struggling with what to pack.

"Do you need any help?" I asked.

"Yes please." He replied.

"Ok, so we'll probably be up in NYC for a while so three pairs of clothes," I went to his closet and threw some at him, "Your hairbrush," I threw that at him too, "Your toothbrush and paste, also a first aid kit just in case." He put everything into his bag.

"Are you ready?" He asked me.

I nodded, "Let's go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Outside Valhalla-

We left Valhalla and saw Percy waiting for us next to a huge...dog?

He must of saw the look on my face because he said, "She's a hellhound, but trained. She'll shadow-travel us back to New York." 

We hopped on her back and ascended into darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We emerged in a big park.

"I'm never doing that again." Magnus huffed.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh don't be such a drama queen."

"Ok, Piper and Annabeth should be over there." He pointed south.

"Then what are we waiting for?" I trudged ahead.

"Hold up!" Mango yelled.

He appeared at my side with a smile.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked.

"Even though the circumstances aren't the greatest, I'm really happy about seeing Annie again." He explained.

A familiar blonde and a head of dark chestnut hair came into view.

Magnus grabbed my hand and started running with a huge smile, which made me smile.

"Annie!" He called out.

"Magnus!" She yelled back.

When we made it to them she enveloped us both in a hug.

"I've missed you two." She smiled.

"I missed you too." Magnus said.

I was shocked.

"You...missed me?" I whispered.

"Of course I did! Why wouldn't I?" She seemed surprised I was saying that.

"I've just, never been missed before." I said.

"Well you can't say never anymore can you." Piper chipped in.

"I guess not." I giggled.

"Well let's get you two to the tower."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We waved goodbye to Annabeth and Percy before going inside and up and elevator. 

We came out into a common area to see a bunch of faces, but I recognized one.

"Alex Fierro and Magnus Chase? What a surprise." Thor said.

"Uhh Thor, care to explain why you know these two teenagers?" A tall blond asked.

"Well Rogers, these aren't just teenagers, these two, along with some other people, stopped Ragnarok!" Thor declared.

"What's Ragnarok?" A person with short red hair asked.

"Ragnarok is the end of the world in Norse Mythology." A guy in a white lab coat said.

"It's not just mythology Bruce." Thor said.

"How old are you two?" The redhead asked.

"We're both sixteen. That's not changing, ever." I stated.

"What do you mean?" Lab coat guy, Bruce, questioned.

This time Thor took over, "They're Einherji." 

"Simply speaking, and I mean simply, we both died fighting and with a weapon in our hands. Since we are both Norse we had the chance to go to Valhalla, which we did. This means on the grounds of Valhalla, we can't permanently die, outside? We can. We are also stuck looking the way we do forever. Normal ghost stuff." Magnus explained.

"You know what, I have a good question, why are you here?" A man with a glory thing in the middle of his chest asked.

"Piper told Magnus's cousin who told us that Hel was free and you guys would probably need a bit of assistance." I said in a bored tone.

"Well I'll set up some rooms." Piper said.

"Come with my guys." She nodded her head towards a hallway.

Once we got to the doors Piper cleared her throat. "One of you is One the left, the other is on the right, choose."

"I dibs left." I called

"Dang it." I heard Magnus say under his breath.

I laughed, "Don't be a sore loser."

"Follow me guys." Pipes opened the door and we walked in with her.

"Basically most of the people are pretty cool. Just don't make Bruce or Natasha angry." She explained.

"Which one is Natasha?" Magnus asked.

"Red head with short hair. Anyway, my room is three doors down on the right, I'll be in there. My door is always open, figuratively I mean. Just give a knock before coming in." With that she left.

I looked around the room, it was so empty. It will take some getting used to, that's for sure.

But for now, it will definitely do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A long chapter? Didn't think I had it in me.

Love y'all,

January out! ❤️


	11. Magnus

I would say this is a fluffier chapter.

Enjoy!

Word count- 300

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once the door shut Alex sat on the edge of the bed and patted the spot next to him for me.

He sat on his knees and turned to face me.

"Before Piper called us, you were going to say something, what was it?" Alex questioned.

"Oh that. Well..." I trailed off.

He put his hand my shoulder and looked at me softly, "You don't have to tell me."

"No I, I want to, I'm just really awkward." I laughed.

"Well I knew that already." Alex giggled.

Once we both calmed down I started talking again.

"What I wanted to say was, whenever I'm with you, I'm happy, whether we're just laughing at each others jokes or even when we are having a debate about which ice cream flavour is better. What I'm trying to get at is, would you like to be my boyfriend?" I asked nervously.

"Only boyfriend?" Alex asked.

"I-I mean-" I was cut of by a finger pushed against my lips.

"I know, I'm just joking dork." He moved his finger from my lips and took my hands. "Being with you sounds absolutely wonderful."

He slowly started leaning in, and I did too. It wasn't our first kiss, it wasn't even our second, but this definitely had the most feeling.

It was full of love and happiness.

Sadly as soon as it started it was over.

We stared at each other for a few seconds before Alex broke into a fit of giggles.

"This is so cliché." He managed to get out.

"Nothing wrong with that." I said.

He leaned in again but this time you could hardly call it a kiss, we were smiling so wide.

This is the best day of my afterlife. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Short but cute!

Love y'all,

January out! ❤️


End file.
